


we burn these joints in effigy

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Dream Thieves, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Skov passed the joint to Jiang after taking a long drag."Proko's ears," Jiang muttered, and took a hit. He released it in a huff that didn't sound quite right before he took another inhale. This time, he released it slower and added, "K's stupid ass laugh."Or, the boys who lived get together to mourn K and Proko in their own, questionable, way.
Kudos: 7





	we burn these joints in effigy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never gotten high in my life, I've never even taken a hit, nor do I recommend that you do.
> 
> Alright, now that I'm not being your parent - the title is taken from the Jason Isbell song "Elephant". You could listen to that while you read, but it's whatever. Other songs you could listen to of his are "Anxiety" and "If We Were Vampires" but, again, it's whatever.

Skov fucking hated buying weed.

You never knew if the guy was going to show. He always gave a time frame of 30 minutes to 2 hours that he promised he would, but it was never guaranteed that he actually ever would. And when or if he did, the weed quality was so fucking dry and shitty.

Shitty weed was something he had forgotten while K was around. He had the best shit, always. And all he needed was a little nap to get it. No driving to some fucking gas station at noon, waiting for his dealer to show until 3, and getting a text message at 5 that told him to meet him at another gas station the next day. K had him spoiled, had them all spoiled.

And now he was fucking dead.

That's why they were here, sitting in a weird triangular circle on the dirt, their cars parked behind them like some kind of mechanical familiars. The fair grounds felt strange and quiet and hollow. They had never felt like that when K had been alive. Because K was noise and speed and a whole universe of creation waiting to burst forth every time he closed his eyes.

Swan took the joint and lit it with Proko's old lighter and took a long drag. The lighter had been the original Proko's, once. But it, like his clothes and family and life, had been passed down to his successor, K's dream Proko. Skov never knew which version he liked better. Mostly, he thought of them as the same person - K had made a perfect copy, as far as he knew. 

"Fuck it all," Swan hissed under his breath, passing the joint to Skov. "I miss K's weed. I miss Proko coughing every time he took a hit, like he was some kind of virgin. Like he hadn't been the biggest fucking pot head of all of us."

"We all fucking miss K's fucking weed," He laughed, "Fuck. Are we during eulogies, or whatever?"

Swan shrugged.

"Fine. I miss Proko's sad puppy eyes and K's smirk every time he saw 'em."

Skov passed the joint to Jiang after taking a long drag. 

"Proko's ears," Jiang muttered, and took a hit. He released it in a huff that didn't sound quite right before he took another inhale. This time, he released it slower and added, "K's stupid ass laugh."

They had enough joints that they didn't have to share, but it felt right taking turns, somehow. None of them complained about the arrangement, anyway, as they took turns sharing what they missed about the two boys.

Jiang ruined it when he slipped and said Joey. They had silently been avoiding saying his name, their name for him, anyway, out loud until that moment. Swan stood up and kicked the shit out of his front bumper, repeating every swear word he knew while he did it. 

"Quit being a fucking baby, you fucking asshole," Jiang barked after he finally got sick of Swan's display.

"Fucking whatever," Swan grumbled, taking his seat back in their weird ass circle.

They passed another joint around silently and when it got to Skov, he took a short drag and held it in for as long as he could before he released it through his nose. He wrapped his arm's around his knees, and admitted, "I just fucking miss Proko and Joey."

"I'm fucking tired of the missing part," Swan said, throwing an arm around Skov's shoulders before motioning for Jiang to join them. He shuffled over on his knees and settled on Swan's other side, and let Swan put an arm over him as well.

"You know what? K would call you a stupid bitch for that," Jiang scoffed. "Both of you."

"Fuck you," Skov grunted.

"Fuck you too, bitch," Jiang said, reaching over Swan to poke him in the side.

"Fuck you both," Swan said, squeezing them.

Jiang pushed him away with a laugh, a sound that had always been rare, but that Skov hadn't heard at all in the weeks following the Fourth. "I'll never be fucking high enough for that," He said before he sat up and made his way over to the trunk of his car.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweety!" Swan called after him.

Jiang came back with a case of cheap beer, who passed them each on. It was blessedly cold in Skov's hands, who pulled them tab on his with a moan, anticipating the coolness on his throat that he just noticed was dry and tight and full of something he hated. Regret, maybe. Grief, probably.

"To Proko and Joey," Skov said, raising his can.

They clinked their beer can's together and downed them, making sure to pour two can's on the dry earth beneath them for their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
